User talk:BigCubby
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tantegel Castle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:18, October 19, 2009 YO Hi, so who helps out with the wiki now? IM HELPING TO 1 :) Well Pantheon Sasuke, Adan Aileron helps from time to time, me and a few others.--BigCubby 12:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Dragon Quest IV town names Santeem = Zamokvsa Burland is the same Izmit = Strathbaile Old well = hidden play ground Loch tower = Strathbaile tower Surene = Zalenagrad Tempe = Taborov Frenor = Vrenor Desert bazaar is the same Birdsong tower = Desert tower Endor is the same Lakanaba is the same Foxville = Reginhart Bonmalmo = Ballymoral Cave of the Silver Statuette = Statuette cave Monbaraba = Laissez fayre Kievs = Aubout de monde Keelon castle = Palais de leon Haville = Havre leon Aktemto = Mammon mine Branca = Casabranca Cave of betrayal is the same Aneaux = Bath Koneber = Porthtrunnel The lighthouse = Pharos tower Mintos is the same Soretta = Parthenia Padequia cave = Imperial cave Stancia = Canalot (it is a silly place...) Gardenbur = Femiscyra Lutrin cave had no old name Same with mini medal castle The Shrine of Breaking Waves = Minikin cave Rosaville = Rosehill The Royal crypt remains the same Riverton remains the same The Colossus remains the same Dire palace =Diabolic hall Elfville = El Forado Gottside = Azimuth Zenithia tower = Zenithia pass Niferia had no original name Necrosaro's palace = Demon castle seaside village = Dunplundrin Cascade cave = Waterfall cave. That should be all of the town names, I hope they help! Tentacles I did NOT expect this. Thanks!--BigCubby 12:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem, it's amazing what a couple of tabs and gamefaqs can accomplish. I could actually use your help though; Could you please explain how to redirect pages and change article titles (character names)? I just want to help update the names and locations so we can start focusing on game plots for the series past IV. Could you please lend a hand?--Tentacles Hey BigCubby, nice to meet you. Hope you enjoy playing the DWIV remake. I'll never get used to the name changes. ;) To Tentacle: In order to change an article name you have to have an account for about 5 days I believe then you will have the option called "Move". That will move the page into a different page with a different name. To redirect you need to do to put #REDIRECT then the article name with [[]] around the article. Hopefully this helped. To Pagoda: Nice to meet you also and don't forget to sign your name after every post.--BigCubby 17:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Deletions Heya, I've been looking around and there seems to be a lot of junk articles out there. I'm going to go ahead and mark any I find as candidates for deletion, unless you'd like me to do something else. I'll also put a reason why on the candidates for deletion talk page. --Pagoda 20:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that you did that, I will see what articles you're talking about.--BigCubby 12:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Blocking Hello BigCubby, Wikia received some reports of "unfair blocking" done by yourself over the last 24 hours to some big contributors on the Wiki. Wikia does not usually interfere with administrative actions but unjustified blocks significantly harm the community and cause unneeded drama. Please consider adding reasons to the block; we wish to ensure all communities are successful and will undo some of the blocks if we feel evidence of misdeed is lacking. Again, we do not mean to question your actions but justification is always needed. --DaNASCAT 22:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : Excuse me, can you explain me why have you deleted a lot of articles from Dragon Quest Wiki? Bogota X 14:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :: BigCubby, I've removed your administrator and bureaucrat rights, and blocked your account to prevent further damage. You appear to have been a good contributor in the past; if you simply got bored, then please move on to other entertainments and allow the community here to continue working on the wiki. :: If someone else has been misusing your account, please change your password immediately and make sure that it can't happen again in the future. You may still edit this talk page, if you have any words of explanation or apology to offer. Whether you can be unblocked or regain your admin powers in the future is up to the community. — Catherine (talk) 19:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Quest IX Hey BigCubby! Dragon Quest IX comes out this Sunday. We hope you are considering getting a copy and adding some new content to the wiki. Take a look around and see what has changed in the last 6 months. --Pagoda 19:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) and admin staff hahaha really? I haven't been on the computer in a bit in fact I am at the library and I got fired from my job so I have no money for a bit but keep up the good work buddies.--BigCubby 19:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC)